Extraviados
by Gennesis
Summary: Los chicos de South Park deciden irse de vacaciones, Pero ocurre un accidente en donde aterrizan en una especie de isla. Ahora tienen que adaptarse a su nuevo estilo de vida ¿Lo lograrán? ¿Sobreviviran? -Style, Creek, Bunny, Tyde, Candy, Dip y Grophe.
1. Chapter 1

**¡HOLA CHICOS Y CHICAS DEL CORO! Yo de nuevo con este intento de longfic, con varias parejas *-*. Aun no sé en que día actualizaré, pero algo está claro; no creo poder actualizar esta semana, por motivos de exámenes y tareas ù_ú. Bueno ya sin entretenerlos, aquí la historia.**

**South Park no me pertenece. ****(Lamentablemente) **

_Tick, Tock_

_-"Carajo reloj, ¿Por que no te mueves más rápido?"_- Murmuraba cierto castaño "fuertecito" impacientemente.

En el salón solamente se escuchaba el segundero y los argumentos del señor Garrison, no podría haber otra cosa más estresante para Cartman.

_Tick, Tock_

Este solo se limitaba a dar ligeros golpes sobre la mesa con su lápiz, no podía esperar tres jodidos minutos. Para el eran toda una eternidad; Cartman si que era impaciente.

Para poder distraerse miro de reojo a cada uno de sus compañeros de clases, tal vez así el tiempo se iría más rápido.

Clyde estaba golpeando la mesa al igual que Cartman, miraba a todos lados…Vaya que esos castaños tenían mucho en común.

Craig lucía bastante normal, con su típica cara de _-me vale madres- _y una que otra miradita hacia cierto rubio paranoico.

Kyle estaba totalmente atento a las clases del seños Garrison, no dejaba de garabatear en su libreta _-"Estúpido nerd"-_ Murmuró Cartman

Kenny se encontraba totalmente en otro planeta, Stan no dejaba de mirar a Kyle, Tweek tenía sus típicos ataques de pánico, Butters frotándose los nudillos… Todo era jodidamente normal

_¡RIIIIIIIIING! _La campana al fin había sonado y como era de esperarse, Eric se paró en su banco y gritó:

_-"CHUPEME LAS BOLAS, SEÑOR GARRISON"- _Oh si, era obvio que Cartman hiciera de las suyas._

Por fin el último día de clases llegó. Todos los chicos de la preparatoria estaban más que emocionados, al fin serían libres de los estudios infernales, literalmente saltaban de alegría y platicaban sobre lo que harían en estos meses sin estudio. Todo era jodidamente alegre.

_-"¡Hey Jimmy! ¿Qué harás en estas vacaciones?-"_Dijo con notable alegría un rubio frotándose los nudillos.

_-"Iré a entrenar con Timmy para las pro-pro-próximas olimpiadas, y t-tu ¿Qué harás Bu-Bu-Bu-Butters?"-_

_-"Emm…cr-creo que nada en realidad"-_ Respondió con la mirada en el suelo.

_-"Oh, o-ojalá que encu-cuentres algo que ha-hacer. Bu-bueno es casi hora de en-entrenar, ¡Vamos Timmy!"-_

_-"¡TIMMY!"-_ Dicho esto los amigos inválidos salieron de la preparatoria dejando a Butters solo.

Kyle caminaba tranquilamente mientras abrazaba sus libros, al fin tendría un merecido descanso; pensaba en todo lo que haría en estos días sin presión de estudiar. Ir al cine, tocar música, pasear con tus amigos, ir a la feria. Miles y miles de ideas le pasaban por la cabeza, estaba tan distraído que accidentalmente chocó con…

_-"IDIOTA, FÍJATE POR DONDE CAMI…Oh Stan eras tú, lo-lo siento mucho"-_

_-"Oh Kyle, no hay problema, yo también estaba algo distraído"-_ Dijo el azabache con una sonrisa sincera.

_-"Bueno…olvidemos lo ocurrido, mejor cuéntame, ¿Que harás en estos meses?"-_ Preguntó el pelirrojo.

_-"No lo sé, creo que jugaré videojuegos"- _

_-"No me jodas Stan, ¿En todas las vacaciones te dedicarás a jugar videojuegos_?"- Dijo Kyle en un tono burlón.

_-"Pues, no lo sé. ¿Qué tal si vamos a preguntarle a Cartman y a Kenny? Seguro que el culón tendrá algo que hacer."-_ Afirmó el de ojos azules.

_-"Créeme que no lo dudaría ni por un segundo"- Rió el pelirrojo mientras se dirigían a los ya mencionados".-_

_-"Hey Tweek"- Saludó el pelinegro._

_-"¡GAH! No me lastimes"-_

_-"¿Lastimarte? Naah, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer"- _

_-"Oh…ya-ya veo"- Dijo el rubio clavando la mirada al suelo._

Cuando Craig vio la reacción de su amigo al decir ese comentario, se maldecía mentalmente, odiaba lastimarlo, pero su orgullo era inevitable.

_-"Emm… ¿Tweek?"-_

_-"¿Si Craig?"-_

_-"¿Te podría confesar algo?"-_ Un sonrojo se podía apreciar en la cara de Craig, este se empezaba a poner más nervioso que Tweak.

_-"¿Q-qué ngh pa-pasa?"-_

_-"Bueno…sinceramente no sé como lo vayas a tomar, pero ya no puedo resistirlo así que *suspira* no tengo otra opción… Hace meses me he sentido muy extraño, algo desorientado, muy nervioso, no se que me estaba pasando, así que decidí preguntar a mi abuela, ya que mis padres son unos cabrones que no les importa lo que me pasa así que…"- Hizo una pausa, el creía que la había cagado, pero no había vuelta atrás._

_-"C-Craig di-dime que ¡GAH! Pasa_"- Nuestro paranoico se estaba asustando y su tic estaba a mil por hora.

_-"Creo que tu...que tu…que tu me…"-_

_-"CHICOS, CHICOS BEBE QUIERE HABLAR CON TODOS NOSOTROS, ES IMPORTANTE ¡APURENSE! ESTÁ EN EL JARDÍN TRASERO, ¡RÁPIDO, RÁPIDO!"-_ Interrumpió un descontrolado Clyde, haciendo que Tweek se alarmara y Craig fulminara.

_-"¡AGH! Lo-lo siento Cr-Craig mejor voy con Bebe por que… ¿Y SI HAY UNA APOCALIPSIS ZOMBIE? ¿Y, Y SI LOS GNOMOS QUIEREN APODERARSE DEL MUNDO? ¿Y SI YA NO HAY CAFÉ? ¡OH POR DIOS NO! CRAIG ¿SABES QUE PASA SI YA NO HAY CAFÉ? NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN EL CAFÉ, CRAIG. MEJOR VOY"-_ Salió corriendo de los pastillos.

Tucker lanzó su mirada asesina hacia Clyde a lo que el castaño retrocedió, hasta que inocentemente preguntó:

_-"¿Y que carajos hice?"-_

_-"Oh, nada, solamente cagaste el único momento que tenía de valentía para confesarle mis jodidos sentimientos hacia Tweek-"_

_-"Dude, que mal por ti, lo siento pero, tarde o temprano me lo agradecerás por la propuesta de Bebe"-_

_-"Te odio Clyde"-_

_-"En una semanas me tratarás como un puto dios, Craig, lo presiento"- _

_-"¿Ya están todos aquí?"-_ Preguntaba Bebe.

_-"Si creo que ya están completos"-_ Respondió en un susurro cierta pelinegra de boina rosada.

_-"Y bien ¿Qué era lo MUY importante que tenían que decir?"-_ Habló Cartman con un tono desinteresado.

Wendy lo fulminó con la mirada, aclaró su garganta y empezó a sacar un… ¿Mapa?

_-"Bueno chicos, como sabrán; estaremos de vacaciones por dos meses, así que supongo que lo único que harán es jugar videojuegos, ver porno, o cualquier actividad antisocial, así que propuse hacer unas vacaciones inolvidables. Lo que haremos será… ¡Un viaje hacia las costas del Caribe!"-_ Argumentó alegremente mientras señalaba el lugar donde pasarían sus vacaciones.

Pip, quien en ese momento bebía un delicioso té, no pudo evitar escupir su bebida favorita de manera escandalosa y dramática al escuchar "Caribe". Después del acto, Damien le daba palmadas en el hombro para evitar que este se ahogue por tremenda acción, mientras McCormick y Tucker reían histéricamente.

_-"JAJAJAJA, NO JODAS PIP ¿Y DONDE QUEDARON ESOS MODALES?"-_ Decía Kenny tratando de no morir de la risa (literalmente).

_-"COÑO, CASI SE MATA Y USTEDES CAGADOS DE LA RISA"_- Regañaba Damien con un tono protector.

_-"Bueno como sea, y ¿Cómo se supone que llegaremos allá?"-_ Pregunto el judío en brazos cruzados

_-"Muy buena pregunta, Kyle"_- Contestó Wendy _-"Mi tía es dueña de un hotel de ahí, así que podemos entrar al Hotel gratis. Y para trasladarnos de aquí hasta el Caribe le pedí a Token que nos preste un Jet privado, ¿Cierto Token?-"_

_-"Si, es cierto, pero recuerda que me debes un nuevo bajo para mi colección"-_ Continuó el afroamericano.

_-"¡Genial!...Pero una ultima pregunta ¿A que hora tenemos que estar en la casa de Token?"-_Preguntó Stan.

_-"Ahí no hay ¡GAH! ¿Gnomos?"- _Ahora preguntó Tweek

_-"¿Y si mis padre no-no me dejan?"-_ Y Butters…

_-"No se adelanten, chicos. Bebe responderá sus preguntas; Stan, debido a que hay personas que no son para nada puntuales_-*Mira a Clyde de reojo*- _Token, Wendy y yo iremos por ustedes a las 10:00 A.M. Aproximadamente. Tweek, no hay Gnomos ahí. Y Butters si tus padre no te dejan, hablarán con los míos así que, no hay problema"-_ Finalizó la rubia con una tierna sonrisa. _

La noche había caído y Kyle aún no podía dormir. Obviamente le avisó a sus padres sobre tal viaje; y lo que consiguió fue una aprobación por parte de su padre y algunos "No hables con extraños" por parte de su madre.

Estaba tan emocionado, iría a visitar un lugar que jamás había conocido, estará con sus amigos y lo más importante para el; estará con la persona que ama en secreto. Stanley Marsh

Todos los que irían a ese dichoso viaje pasaban por lo mismo, estaban muy emocionados de lo que serian unas vacaciones inolvidables, las mejores vacaciones de tu vida…

…_O tal vez las peores_

**Bueno aquí termina el primer capítulo, si por ahí ven faltas de ortografía, disculpen, no pude checar dos veces.**

**Este longfic, como mencioné antes, tendrá muchas parejas; desde Style hasta Grophe.**

** no poder usar la PC durante una semana será jodidamente larga u_u. Me llega la inspiración en el momento menos indicado xD.**

**Los Reviews me pueden ayudar. No es obligación si no quieres :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicos/as he aquí el segundo capítulo, tomé mí poco tiempo libre para actualizar, ya quería subir esto, así que… pues… aquí está :D**

**South Park no me pertenece**

****º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**

Llego la mañana en el pequeño pueblo montañés, los chicos no podrían estar más emocionados, por fin saldrían a tomar un descanso en un lugar totalmente desconocido.

Kyle se levantó de su cama con total energía, fue directo al baño para lavarse los dientes y la cara.

_-"Hoy es mi día"-_ Se dijo mientras sonreía al espejo

El pelirrojo bajó las escaleras dispuesto a comer el delicioso desayuna que le preparó su madre, ya tenía ansias de irse, se imaginaba lo asombroso que la pasarían.

_-"Cariño, sé que estás muy emocionado por esto de las vacaciones y eso pero… ¿Seguro que quieres ir? Es decir, me preocupa que vayan de viaje, es muy lejos e irán solos…no habrá adulto que los acompañen"- _Sheila estaba totalmente preocupada, francamente no quería que su hijo se fuera tan lejos de su hogar por unos meses.

_-"Mamá estaré bien, ya casi cumplo la mayoría de edad, no tienes que preocuparte tanto."-_

_-"Tienes razón…tienes todo lo necesario en tus maletas ¿Verdad?"-_

_-"Si mamá"- _El pelirrojo bufó y rodó los ojos, está claro que su madre nunca cambiaría.

****º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**

_-"¿Bloqueador?"-_

_-"Listo"-_

_-"¿Ropa?"-_

_-"Obviamente…listo"-_

_-"¿Comida?"-_

_-"Emm…listo"-_

_-"¿Tienda de acampar?"-_

_-"¿Para qué cojones quiero tiendas de acampar si voy a las costas del Caribe?"-_

_-"Por que es necesario, Stanley"-_

Randy fue a su habitación dejando a Stan solo, este solo pensaba lo ridículo que era llevar esto…digo, ¿Tienda para acampar? Eso sí que era estúpido. Salió del pequeño trance cuando llegó su padre con cierto objeto que era lo más preciado en toda su vida.

_-"Y aquí Stanley a unos minutos de irse de vacaciones, ¡Saluda a la cámara Stan!"-_ Si señores, se trataba de su cámara.

_-"Coño papá"-_ Dijo en un susurro mientras se tomaba el puente de la nariz.

_-"Mira Stan, esta cámara es mi vida, pero estoy seguro que la necesitarás en estos meses; así que toma hijo…te heredo lo mas preciado en mi vida"-_ Dijo Randy al entregarle el objeto como si de una corona se tratara.

_-"Si, si Ok"-_ Respondió sin mucho interés _-"Papá ya me tengo que ir, le prometí a Kyle que fuera a su casa antes de que Token venga por nosotros.-"_

_-"Adiós hijo…cuida la cámara"-_

Stan ya se encontraba en la puerta, a punto de partir hacia la casa de su amigo, se despidió de Sharon y Shelley, aunque la última se despidió de una manera…algo violenta.

****º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**

_-"Bueno creo que está todo listo"-_ Aseguró Craig mientras cerraba su maleta, realmente era muy poco su equipaje.

No como cierto castaño que parecía llevar toda su casa dentro.

_-"Carajo no puedo cerrarla"-_ Se quejó Clyde.

_-"P-pues…qui-quita todas las vasijas de ta-tacos que ti-tienes allí ¡GAH!"-_ Opinó el paranoico.

_-"Ni loco, sin los tacos no vivo"-_ Respondió Clyde en un puchero.

_-"Bueno al grano, terminemos esto"- _Agregó Craig cerrando la maleta de Clyde sin esfuerzo alguno.

Tweak y Donovan quedaron entre asombrados y asustados por la habilidad del pelinegro.

****º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**

Damien y Pip se encontraban en el departamento del primero, el inglés había terminado de empacar todo, observó al anticristo y éste ni siquiera tenia maleta fuera.

_-"… ¿Y no llevarás nada?"-_ Preguntó algo nervioso el rubio.

_-"Naah… no creo que lo necesite, a fin de cuentas, no haré nada."-_ Contestó el de ojos rojos de manera fría.

_-"Oh…ya veo"-_ Pip no puedo evitar bajar la mirada algo triste. _-"¿Y entonces que harás si, no te gusta nada?"-_ Preguntó cerrando fuertemente sus ojos esperando una segunda muerte.

_-"No lo sé, supongo que caminar, caminar y caminar"- Respondió con desinterés. –"Si quieres puedes acompañarme"-_Aunque fue un susurro, el pelinegro se sonrojó ante lo dicho y empezó a maldecirse mentalmente.

Por otro lado, Pip abrió los ojos agresivamente, no se esperaba eso, pero con asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

_-"Bu-bueno...MIRA YA LLEGO WENDY ¡VAMONOS!"-_ El anticristo agradecía internamente por aquel "milagro". Sujetó a Pip por un brazo para arrastrarlo hacia el vehículo de la pelinegra,** **º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**

Los chicos estaban en camino hacia la mansión del afroamericano. Kyle, Stan y Cartman llegaron con Token. Damien, Pip, Craig, Tweek y Clyde llegaron con Wendy, al último Butters y Kenny llegaron con Bebe. Justo como lo planearon.

La mansión tenía notables cambios, ahora estaba más grande y mucho más lujosa, muchos quedaron con la boca en el piso al ver el dicho hogar de Black.

_-"Bien chicos, vayamos a donde está el Jet para ya irnos de una puta vez"-_ Dijo Token al señalar la parte trasera de su casa.

Todos asintieron al mismo tiempo, caminaron hacia la dicha parte, al llegar se asombraron por la belleza del transporte que estaban apunto de subir, y aún quedaba mucho por ver.

_-"De…tetas"-_ Suspiró Cartman al ver el enorme transporte.

_-"Hey…amigos ¿Haremos el viaje o estaremos ahí de estúpidos observando el avión"-_ Token tronaba los dedos para llamar la atención al grupo.

Todos sacudieron la cabeza para poder reaccionar vaya que ese Jet era jodidamente atrayente.

_-"Oh si, si claro…subamos"-_ Dijeron todos al unísono.

El grupo subió y como lo esperaban, el transporte era aún más bello por dentro, miles de lujos habían: comida, juegos, pantallas, reproductor de música.

_-"El puto paraíso"-_ Susurraron Cartman y Kenny al unísono.

_-"Bueno chicos, tengo entendido que el viaje tardará mucho, así que, podemos escuchar música, platicar…o dormir"-_ Indicó Wendy con una sonrisa.

Kyle se sentó junto Stan y empezaron algún tipo de plática mientras Butters tomó asiento en un lugar por ahí; Al ver la soledad que tenía el rubio, Kenny se dirigió hacia el para hacerle compañía.

_-"¿Y bien?"-_ Preguntó el más alto.

_-"¿Y bien qué?"-_

_-"¿Por qué tan solo?"- _

"_-Oh…no lo sé estoy acostumbrado"-_ Respondió Butters triste.

_-"Oww no estés triste, mejor cuéntame ¿Que harás cuando lleguemos?_

_-"¿Cu-cuando llegue? Ah pu-pues re-recorrer la ciudad, ya sabes te-tener muchas aventuras"-_ Contestaba mientras se frotaba los nudillos.

_(Si claaaaro… aventuras)_ pensó Kenny mientras le sonreía pícaramente a Butters.

****º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**

_-"¡GAH! ¡Casi lo-lo olvido!"-_

_-¿Qué?_- Preguntó el pelinegro.

_-"¿Qué- qué querías decirme a-antes de que Cl-Clyde lle-llegara…ayer?"-_

Craig suspiró, le dio una mirada asesina a Clyde; quien se estaba comiendo sus preciados tacos, y volvió con Tweek.

_-"Mira, creo que este no es el momento…te lo diré llegando al hotel ¿Ok?"-_

_-"Bu-bueno ngh, si- si tu lo di-dices"-_ Finalizó el ojiverde.

****º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**

Pasaron una cuantas horas y todos se habían dormido, vaya que el viaje era largo, el único que se encontraba despierto era Token, que estaba muy entretenido leyendo un libro, pero de repente sintió que el Jet bajó violentamente, haciendo que algunos se despertaran pero rápidamente siguieron durmiendo, como si nada hubiese sucedido.

_-"Que raro…el Jet no suele moverse así"-_ Pensó el afroamericano mientras se dirigía a la cabina.

Al entrar a dicho lugar llevo sus manos a la boca con la poca agradable sorpresa que se llevó. Nada más y nada menos que un piloto desmayado…posiblemente muerto.

_-"¡QUE CARAJO!"-_ Gritó horrorizado.

Al escuchar el grito, Clyde se despertó de golpe y corrió hacia la cabina…y reaccionó igual que Token.

_-¿PERO QUE LE PASÓ?-_ Pregunto alarmando el castaño con la perfecta expresión de WTF.

_-"NI PUTA IDEA, CREO QUE LE DIO UN PARO CARDIACO O ALGO ASÍ"-_ Respondió Token.

_-"P-pues, HAZ ALGO, SÁLVANOS CONDUCE EL MALDITO JET"-_

_-"NO SE CÓMO"-_

_-"TOKEN… ¿TIENES TU PROPIO JET PRIVADO, Y NO TIENES NI IDEA DE CÓMO FUNCIONA?"-_

_-"E-eso parece"-_ Respondió cobrando la calma…

_-"VAMOS A MORIR, VAMOS A MORIR, VAMOS A MORIR, VAMOS A MORIR"-_ El castaño comenzó a llorar.

_-"¿Se puede saber por qué están gritando como psicópatas? ¡Queremos dormir!"- _Protestó un molesto Cartman seguido por el resto del grupo.

Pero cuando el grupo completo vio la desesperante escena quedaron en shock.

_-"VAMOS A MORIR, VAMOS A MORIR, VAMOS A MORIR, VAMOS A MORIR_"- Gritaron todos al unísono.

_**STAN´S POV:**_

_-Dios mío ¿Qué hago? Estamos cayendo, no sé que hacer ¿En serio ya es nuestro fin? Todos tenemos pánico… ¿Cómo saldremos de esta? Nos queda muy poco tiempo antes de que el avión se estrelle…Espera…¿Acaso esos son paracaídas? ¡SI, CREO QUE SI SON!_

_**FIN STAN´S POV.**_

_-"¡CHICOS, MIREN…PARACAIDAS!"- _Señalo el pelinegro donde se encontraban los ya mencionados objetos.

_-"¡RÁPIDO COJAN UNO Y SALGAN DEL AVIÓN!"_- Indicaba Broflovski.

_-"¿Y si no sabemos como coña funciona?"-_ Interrumpió Craig.

_-"Tendrán que aprender cuando saltemos"-_ Respondió Wendy

Todos se colocaron el paracaídas y uno en uno fueron saltando del avión pero Pip se negaba a hacerlo, tenía miedo…no iba a hacerlo.

_-"VAMOS ESTÚPIDO FRANCES, VAMOS A MORIR_"- Protestó Cartman.

_-"No, no estoy seguro… como quiera moriré, salta tu…Y CON UN CARAJO QUE NO SOY FRANCES"-_ Del enojo accidentalmente Pip empujo al gordo.

-"_De todas formas moriré de una forma u otra"-_ Rió Kenny lanzándose hacia el vacío.

El inglés solo miraba hacia abajo, tenia un miedo penetrante, no había opción; pero una parte de el, exigía lanzarse, tenia un mar de emociones, estaba muy pensativo. Reaccionó al sentir una mano entrelazada con la suya, volteo inmediatamente y se encontró con esos hermosos ojos rojos.

_-"Confía en mi, todo saldrá bien, pero tenemos que salir de aquí"-_Consolaba el anticristo mientras quitaba las pequeñas lágrimas que salían del rostro del rubio.

_-"¿Me lo prometes?"-_ Preguntó Pip entres sollozos.

_-"Te lo prometo"-_ Finalizo Damien Saltando del avión junto con el rubio.

****º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**º**

**Por eso no es bueno viajar en avión (?) **

**Buueno aquí acaba el segundo capítulo de esta historia. **

**Críticas, sugerencias, aplausos, abucheos; Todo es bienvenido aquí :D**

**Bye***


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY PEOPLE! Hasta que a la se;orita se digna a escribir la continuacion a esta historia...LAMENTO LOS MESES DE RETRASO TTATT Pero ya esta este capitulo. Algo es algo, No? Bueno ya, los dejo con el capi.**

_**South Park no me pertenece**_

* * *

**CRAIG POV:**

Desperté con un dolor tremendo en la cabeza, vaya golpe que me di al caer del avión, me levanto mientras sacudía los restos de arena que tenía en mi ya sucia ropa.

Mire hacia mi alrededor, creo que caí en una isla, para ser sincero, era muy bonita; El mar era muy azul y la arena muy blanca, de no ser por lo solitario que estaba, podría jurar que estaba en medio de la playa.

-Vaya Tucker, al fin despiertas- Me dijo Kenny, adolorido. Yo le saque el dedo medio.

-Bien, ya que estamos todos hay que encontrar una salida- Nos indico Kyle.

-Judío, no tenemos ni puta idea de donde estamos, ¿Cómo esperas encontrar una salida?- Le contestó el gordo, iniciando una pelea entre ellos dos.

Y como me parecía aburrido ver la discusión de ellos dos, giré y me dispuse a caminar hasta la orilla del mar al llegar ahí me senté, a observar las olas.

**FIN CRAIG POV**

**-**Chi-chicos, iré a donde ¡GAH! Es-esta Craig.- Avisó el rubio de cabellos electrizantes.

**-**¡Carajo, Cartman! Esto no es mi culpa- Gritó el pelirrojo, alzando el puño.

-¡Fuiste TU el que dio la fabulosa idea de ir a viajar!- Reclamó el otro.

**-**¡Joder, dejen de pelear!- Se quejó Stan, sobándose la cabeza.

Al ver que lo estaban ignorando, Tweek se alejo de ahí y se fue a la orilla del mar, donde estaba Craig. Se sentó al lado del pelinegro, clavando la mirada en las olas, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Era un silencio cómodo, bastante cómodo, solo se escuchaba el agua golpeando la arena, un sonido bastante relajado que fue roto por Craig.

-Oye Tweek-

-¿Si? Craig-

-Esto…no se como decirlo…¿Quisieras ser mi…-

-¿Tu?-

-Mi…-

**-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!**- Craig no pudo terminar lo que estaba por decir, gracias a ese grito femenino que asustó mucho a Tweek corriendo hacia los chicos seguido por el pelinegro.

-Joder, Bebe no es necesario gritar tan…-Clyde no pudo terminar su queja debido que delante de la chica, había una serpiente. -Oh dios mío- Dijo horrorizado.

-**¡CLYDE, NO TE QUEDES PARADO COMO IDIOTA! ¡MATALA!- **Gritó/Ordenó la rizada.

-¿Y como chingados se supone que lo haría?- Contestó el amante de los tacos.

-Llama a Damien, el podría quemarla- Dijo Bebe -¡Pero rápido, que si no, me muero!

-Ok, ok. No te muevas-

-¿Y por qué carajo lo haría?- Se dijo la rubia, mientras veía como desaparecía el castaño en busca del ojirojo.

**…**

Clyde corría a todo pulmón hasta que finalmente encontró a los demás. Agitado, explicou detalladamente lo sucedido, muecas de horror y asombro. Todos corrían hacia el lugar que Clyde les ubicaba. Al llegar, Bebe se encontraba acorralada en una de las palmeras mientras el reptil avanzaba lentamente hacia ella.

-Nu-nunca ha-había visto u-una serpiente de e-ese tamaño- Dijo Butters con gran asombro.

-Damien ¿Qué esperas? ¡HAZ USO DE TUS MALDITOS PODERES! QUEMALA, DESCUARTIZALA, COMETELA. ¡HAZ LO QUE SEA!- Grito Wendy preocupada por su mejor amiga.

-Eso intento- Dijo Damien tratando de hacer sus puños de fuego -¡Carajo, mis poderes no sirven!- Lloriqueó.

-¡TUS PODERES SON LO DE MENOS!-Se alteró Token –BEBE ESTA EN PELIGRO-

**-¡GAH! ¿Y SI LA MUERDE? ¡NO HAY DOCTORES! ¡PODRIA ESTAR INFECTANDOSE! ¿Y SI LA AHORCA? ¿Y SI SE MUERE? ¿O SI SE MUERE Y LA AHORCA?-**

**-¡CALLATE TWEEK!- **Gritaron todos en pánico.

Y cuando creian todo perdido, de la nada, un castaño aparece enfrente de todos, clavandole una navaja a la cabeza del reptil. Dejandolos atonitos y salvando a la rubia.

Pero ese castaño no era ni Clyde ni Cartman.

* * *

**Super corto, lo se u.u PERO NO IMPORTA! POR QUE YA VIENE LO BUENO! O almenos en mi mente (?) Ahora si, tratare de enfocarme en una pareja por capitulo...esta vez casi no tuvieron participacion ._. Pero bueno...**

**Hasta la proxima!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**South Park no me pertenece.**_

* * *

-¿Q-Quien e-eres?- Preguntó un asustado Kyle.

El sujeto se giró hacia el grupo con cara de pocos amigos, pero su expresión cambió rotundamente al ver a Tweek. Se acercó peligrosamente hacia el rubio de cabellos electrizantes.

-Bonjour - Dijo el castaño mientras se arrodillaba y besaba su mano- ¿Cuál es tu nombre, belle créature?-

-T-Tweek, ¡GAH!- Respondió el otro con un leve sonrojo. Craig frunció el seño al notarlo.

-Mucho gusto Tweek, mo nom est Crhistophe- Dijo el francés con un tono coqueto.

Stan carraspeó la garganta –Esto…no me gusta interrumpirlos pero…-

Crhistophe se alejo de Tweek, con un movimiento veloz tomó la navaja con la que había matado a la serpiente y apunto hacia el cuello de Stan.

-¿Amigo o enemigo?- Amenazó DeLorne.

-A-a-amigo…c-creo…- Contestó el azabache de forma nerviosa, a lo que Crhistophe bajó el arma.

-O-oye, agradecemos que hayas salvado a nuestra amiga y eso ¿Sabes dónde estamos o algo?- Preguntó Kenny.

-¿Te digo algo, amigo?- El inmortal asintió con temor –Ni yo lo sé- contestó el francés con una sonrisa.

-¡Pero que va!- Hablo nuevamente -¡La vida es mejor aquí!-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó Bebe –Esa cosa casi me MATA- dijo la rubia apuntando hacia el reptil muerto.

-No es necesario que seas tan dramática- Respondió el otro – Eso es cosa de todos los días.

-¿Eres el único que vive aquí?- Preguntó Wendy.

-Mujer, pero que cosas dices. Claro que hay más- Respondió el otro.

-¿Hay otros?- A Clyde le brillaron los ojos.

-…Algo así. Solo síganme, yo los llevaré- Dijo el Topo comenzando a caminar.

-No me da confianza este tipo- Murmuró Damien a Pip.

-No lo sé, parece buena persona – Respondió Pip del mismo modo.

-Mientras caminemos, conocerán el lugar y les daré algunos consejos y advertencias ¿Ok?-

-Ok- Contestó el grupo, no muy convencido del francés.

* * *

Y así se la pasaron, Crhistophe indicaba que cosas podías hacer y que no hacer. Los demás ponían de toda su atención, Kyle y Cartman tenían una que otra discusión en el camino, Bebe se protegía de los insectos, Butters tomaba a Kenny de la mano, cosa por lo que el inmortal se sonrojaba, Pip y Damien se dirigían miraditas. Hacían preguntas, Crhistophe las contestaba, de vez en cuando miraba a Tweek de forma pícara, cosa que a Craig le ardía de rabia. Y pasaron horas y horas caminando…

-Bueno, creo que es todo que tienen que saber sobre la isla…¡Ah! Y cuidado con las putas rocas que se te aparecen de la nada-

Muy tarde, Craig había tropezado con una de esas rocas.

-¡GAH! ¿C-CRAIG E-ESTAS BIEN?-

-De maravilla- Respondió el de chullo azul con sarcasmo y levantando el dedo pulgar.

-¿Ya casi llegamos?- Pregunto un exhausto Cartman.

-Sí, es aquí- Respondió el otro castaño.

Delante de ellos estaba un rubio de ojos azul zafiro, este estaba rayando un balón desgastado.

-Crhistophe ¿Quiénes son ellos?- Preguntó el rubio.

-Personas que me encontré por ahí. Preséntate- Contestó el francés.

-Bueno, soy Gregory…¿Fields?- El británico se acerco a el castaño.-Topo, ¿Me llamo así?-

El grupo quedaron algo confundidos, ZeMole se tomó el puente de la nariz y suspiró –Si Gregory, así te llamas-

-Ah ¿Si? Que bien- Sonrió –Dejen les presento a los demás-

-El es "pelotita de Tenis"- Dijo apuntando a una pelota de Tenis que parecía tener dibujado un rostro. –El es "Pelotita de golf"- Dijo apuntando a una pelota de golf -Y el es "Balón de futbol"- Apunto hacia una pelota de futbol.

-Este chico esta peor que Clyde- Murmuró Cartman a Token.

-¡Te escuché!- Gritó Clyde.

-¿Así que ellos son los otros?- Pregunto Wendy haciendo énfasis en "ellos" y "otros"

-Nunca dije que eran personas- Contestó el Topo.

-…-

-Solo ignórenlo, el era normal pero cuando llegamos, un coco le golpeo en la cabeza- Explicó.

-Eso lo ex–explica todo- Dijo Butters.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo tienen aquí?- Preguntó Damien.

-No lo sé…como dos años, creo-

-¡Dos años!- Gritaron todos al unísono.

-…Y nadie se a dado cuenta, nadie viene por aquí. Por eso, Gregory y yo nos extrañamos de que ustedes estén aquí-

-C-Chris ¿C-como lle-llegaron a-aquí?- Preguntó Butters.

-Es una larga historia…-

* * *

**Este capitulo SI que lo hice raro xDD pero no pude evitarlo, estas ideas se me vienen de golpe. Por lo que veo, pronto sabremos la historia de Gregory y Crhistophe. Creanme, sera interesante :D**

**Nos leemos en el siguente capitulo :D**

**Hasta la proxima!**


End file.
